


Roach is Our Horse

by Whythename12



Series: Jaskier and Geralt's Glorious Adventures [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Feelings, Friendship/Love, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Idiots in Love, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Feelings, M/M, Roach Ships It (The Witcher)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26454163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whythename12/pseuds/Whythename12
Summary: Jaskier's poor feet ache... and Roach is there too.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Jaskier and Geralt's Glorious Adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922998
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	Roach is Our Horse

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'll be pumping out a lot more of these short one shots. If you have any requests let me know!

They had been walking for what seemed like days. Jaskier's feet ached and his shoulder was starting to feel like jelly from the lute slung over his back. He looked at Geralt leading Roach and questioned how the horse could carry so much weight. Jaskier groaned for the third time in one minute and Geralt stopped his shoulder dropping with a sigh.

"What is it?" The Witcher asked, turning around looking at the Bard. Jaskier rolled his shoulders back and looked at the Witcher's cat-like eyes.

Jaskier shook his head and pulled on the strap attached to his lute case. "Nothing," he said, moving past the Witcher.

Geralt caught Jaskier's wrist and pulled him back, "Just tell me," he pleaded. Geralt was never good with his tone, he always sounded annoyed.

"No, you'll just get mad," Jaskier said, pouting like a child. The bard ripped his arm from Geralt's grasp and started to walk again.

Geralt sighed "Jaskier, please just tell me what is wrong," he said in a lighter voice.

Jaskier turned around with tears in his eyes as the pain took over. "I'm in pain, okay," He snapped at the Witcher. "We have been walking for two days straight with no rest and no breaks. I'm exhausted and my feet feel like they are going to fall off." 

Geralt's expression softened, he often forgot that Jaskier was just a human. They had been walking all day and night so they could make it to Skellige before winter fell over the islands. He didn't mean to push Jaskier so hard, he just forgot. 

"Okay, there is a clearing a few yards ahead. Think you can make it?" Geralt asked, looking at Jaskier's puffy eyes. "You can ride Roach."

Jaskier gasped. Geralt would let him ride Roach?! After four months of traveling together he was finally able to ride on Roach. Geralt watched as Jaskier's face perked up a bit as he mounted Roach with little trouble. "Onward my noble steed."

"Hey, this is a one time offer," Geralt said, taking Roaches reins in hand. As soon as Jaskier was on Roach Geralt watched the man raise his chin and puff out his chest. With a small smile on his face Geralt shook his head at the strange bard.

**Author's Note:**

> Link to make Requests  
> ~  
> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSddW17a4MB-4AAyfhExX1JyChUtoRci-c2gOFKqEPh-UCmrQA/viewform?usp=pp_url


End file.
